Masked
by Sylvan Moon
Summary: Itori visits Uta in his art mask studio and discovers a new mask quite unlike what he had ever created before.


**WARNING**: This is a lemon with some biting and blood involved. They are ghouls, after all. I wrote this all in one day after being introduced to the anime five days ago. I instantly fell in love with Uta the first time I saw him. That character design! _Wowza_. I'm only halfway through the manga so if there are any inconsistencies in their personalities, I apologize in advance.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul. Should I steal it from Ishida-sensei through debilitating torture?

.

.

**Masked**

* * *

><p>She quickly turns the knob of the HySy ArtMask Studio, eager to be out of the rain that came down from nowhere ten minutes ago. She starts to step in but after a second thought, pokes her head back out and flips the hanging sign from <em>OPEN<em> to _CLOSED_. She grins slyly to herself, as if savoring a secret.

She shrugs out of her black leather jacket, which got a little soaked, to reveal a red top that matches her long hair. A studded belt, black skirt and expensive boots complete her ensemble. She knows she is beautiful. She has used this particular asset on more than one occasion when eliciting information from her more impressionable victims.

She hangs the jacket by the door and surveys her surroundings. She can't see U-chan anywhere, so she walks straight towards the back of the studio, ignoring the staring faces of the masks on display. An old acquaintance of hers had shuddered the first time she brought him there, calling them "grotesque" and "repulsive".

She disagrees. She sees them as works of art, lovingly crafted by U-chan, each piece special in its uniqueness. Each mask revealing a tiny part of him, how he thinks, how he perceives a particular customer. They were all expressions of himself. That's why she loves them. They let her see deeper into this mysterious man she is so fond of.

She finally spies him by his work desk, intently focused on his newest project. He hasn't noticed her yet, which speaks volumes of the level of concentration he is devoting to his work. But then again, she could be really stealthy when she wanted to be. She watches him for a while, unaware that a slight smile has crept to her lips. She likes how the light falls on his pale skin, making it look almost translucent. It looks so smooth on the places where there are no tattoos.

Not that she doesn't like his tattoos. She does. Other people might think that they make him look frightening. Even Kanekichi thought so. But she thinks it makes him look sexy. Even now, she wants to trace them with her fingertips, and with her tongue. Especially that tattooed quote around his neck.

_I can live neither with you, nor without you._

She wonders about that sometimes, what he means by that. Was he referring to humans and ghouls? Was it for a specific person? Or was it a psychological reflection of being born a ghoul? She would have to ask him someday.

She is distracted when he takes a length of waxed thread and begins to stitch pieces of leather together. His fingers look very delicate, like a woman's. She is mesmerized as she watches him work. She feels her mouth watering. She wants to suck on those fingers, twirl her tongue around them, coat them with moisture. And after they are nice and wet, she wants to feel them thrust inside her, again and again.

She bites her lower lip nervously and clamps her thighs tightly together. She feels herself starting to wet merely from watching him and is slightly embarrassed. She decides to end her voyeurism.

"U-chan…"

He looks up at the sound of her voice. To his credit, he doesn't appear surprised, or even startled. "I was wondering when you were going to announce yourself," he tells her.

So he had noticed her. So much for being stealthy.

His words remind her of why she was here in the first place. She delves around in her bag and hands him a ripped mask.

"Can you fix that?" It belonged to one of her informants who didn't want to take the risk of revealing himself, so he asked her to bring it to the studio, instead.

He examines the mask and gives her a nod.

"Shouldn't take long."

She comes up to him and he gives a little jolt when he feels the barest brush of her hand over the small hairs on the left side of his head. His red eyes snap to hers but all she says is, "These are getting longer. I can help you shave them again, like we did last time." She runs a few fingers over his head, tracing down to his pierced ear.

She's leaning so close that he can smell her. Her scent is achingly familiar, like honey and flowers, and a little bit of blood. Her breasts are at eye level with him, almost like an invitation, but he doesn't take it, and waits for her to finish whatever the hell she's doing.

Somehow, she senses his apprehension and pulls away, but not before leaving a lingering caress on his skin. Her touch leaves a trail of fire that he assiduously ignores. She studies his eyes for a few minutes. He stares back at her and he can clearly see the desire in her eyes. She doesn't even try to hide it, letting him know that she wants him. That knowledge almost makes him grab her, bend her over the table, and take her right then and there.

But she decides to turns away from him and the moment is lost.

She's not sure what to make of him. He seems cold and distant, even more so than he usually is. He's been like this for a while now. She doesn't know what's wrong and it irks her.

Still lost in her thoughts, she walks over to a nearby display case. Something catches her eye and her voice floats over to him. "I've never seen this mask before. Is this new?"

Her back is to him and he can't see the mask but he knows which one she's talking about.

"Yes. I finished it just yesterday."

"It's so unlike you."

He knows what she means. The mask is completely different from the others. He usually creates masks for ghouls to be used for fighting, to hide their identities. They had to be strong, durable, and should cover most of the face, or at least obscure it enough as to make the user unrecognizable.

But this one was sheer, made of black lace, and hardly covered anything but the eyes, with graceful horns curving in opposite directions on each side. It came with a bit of cloth that circled the neck, its edges also trimmed with black lace. It was an exquisite piece, made to enhance, not to conceal. Obviously, it was designed for a woman.

She looks back over her shoulder at him. "Did someone order this?"

Occasionally, humans also came by his shop to order custom-made masks. This is not the case with this particular mask, though.

He shakes his head at her. "That is simply one of my impulsive creations, driven by inspiration."

"Oh?" She raises a scarlet eyebrow at that. "May I?"

He nods.

She gently takes the mask from the case and scrutinizes it from all angles. Up close, the details are breath-taking. She catches a row of glittering studs where the woman's eyebrows would be. The horns are ridged and covered in intricate carvings. She can almost feel the dedication that went with its creation. She feels a sudden surge of admiration for him. She can't ever make something like this even if she wanted to.

On a whim, she decides to try it on. She slides the mask over her head and under her long hair, securely fastening it just below her nape before donning the covering for the neck. She catches her reflection on one of the many mirrors available at the studio and smiles. She looks like a seductress.

_Tantalizing. Alluring. Enticing._

She still has her back to U-chan. He says nothing but she can feel him watching. She can almost taste his desire to see her wearing his mask. The man really loves seeing people wearing his creations. For a split second, she cruelly thinks of taking it off without ever letting him see. She laughs silently to herself.

No. She has a much, _much_ better idea.

Her hands glide down to the buttons of her blouse and she slowly unfastens them one by one. She takes it off and lets it languidly fall to the floor. She hears his breath catch. Her studded belt follows soon after. She reaches behind her to unzip her skirt and proceeds to shimmy them down her legs.

"_Itori-san…"_

His voice sounds so sexy to her ears. It is so low, barely above a whisper, but she hears it anyway. It makes her even wetter. She licks her lips. But she's not done yet.

She reaches for the clasp of her bra and deftly unhooks it. The lacy undergarment slides down her arms and into the floor. The temperature in the studio skyrockets. She can feel her heart racing. She hooks two thumbs under her panties and slips them down her thighs. She does this slowly, making sure he can see every movement. At last, the last scrap of clothing is gone. She bends to unzip her boots, giving him a full show of her aching pussy. They soon follow the rest of her clothes.

She's now standing in nothing but his mask.

He doesn't realize he's holding his breath when she slowly turns around.

The sight before him shoots a direct current straight to his dick and his mouth goes dry. She looks like sex incarnate. He devours her with his eyes, lingering on her perfect breasts, shapely hips and neatly trimmed pussy. His mask fits her perfectly, boosting her natural beauty and transforming her into an icon of carnal lust.

She slowly walks over to him, swaying her hips enticingly. He's completely captivated. He hasn't moved an inch from where he's still sitting down on his work desk. He gets a glimpse of shining wetness between her legs with each step. He swallows involuntarily. His dick already feels uncomfortable in his pants.

"Well, how do I look?" She teases him playfully. She perches on his desk and places one dainty foot on the chair beside his knee, while the other slowly starts moving up and down his thigh, always climbing a little higher with each pass. Her pose gives him an unobstructed view of her sex, and the pink mound of glistening flesh almost has him drooling.

He clamps a hand around her foot when it comes dangerously close to his rock-hard dick.

"I've heard rumors about you and Renji-kun," he hears himself say. He instantly wishes he can take the words back. They sound jealous and bitter, not at all like how he'd planned to say them. He turns away from her.

The teasing smile on her lips instantly vanishes, and she frowns.

"Is that why you've stayed away from me for so long?" She asks him quietly. He doesn't answer but his silence is all the answer she needs. She leans forward and cups his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"U-chan, Ren-chan and I are just friends. Whatever you heard, you heard it wrong." She tells him firmly, willing him to believe. "I've never fucked him, if that's what you want to know. Or even kissed him. He doesn't mean anything to me. Not like you do."

Her expression grows soft, even tender.

"I've missed you, U-chan."

Her quiet confession utterly breaks him and he crashes his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She hums in gratification and returns his kiss with equal ardor, biting his lower lip, licking over his piercing, and thrusting her tongue in his mouth. She craves everything about him, his scent, his taste, his touch. It's been so, _so_ long.

She takes his tongue inside her mouth and sucks greedily, savoring his taste. He pulls her towards him until she is straddling him in the chair. She wants to touch his skin but he's still wearing his shirt so she impatiently tries to get it off him. He has to break the kiss in order to get it off and she hisses at the loss. But it only takes a few seconds and she claims his mouth again, this time spreading her fingers across his chest as she does so. She touches every part of him that she can reach, enjoying the heat and smoothness of his skin. She flicks her thumb across his nipple and she is rewarded when he groans into her mouth.

He gets his revenge when he snakes a tattooed hand between her legs and fingers her wet sex. He slips two digits into her yielding pussy and her reaction is instantaneous. She moans loudly and arches her back, pressing her core firmly into his hand, trying to take in more of him as she possibly can. He releases her mouth to capture one rose-colored nipple and begins sucking strongly. He can't remember the last time she's been this hot for him. They'd fucked many times before but tonight she seems to want him with a wild passion that defied words.

He's working magic on her pussy. She can't help but buck her hips again and again as his fingers move in and out of her, curling slightly so that it hits her sweet spot. She is panting heavily now and closes her eyes in utter ecstasy. When she opens them again, her eyes are as red as his, the sclera around it pitch black.

She's close, he knows. He watches her tits bounce up and down as she rides his fingers. The expression on her face is fantastic but is somewhat obscured by the lacy mask. She suddenly tenses against him, her pussy clenching around his fingers spasmodically. Her feminine juices drench his hand and some even drip to his pants.

"Ahhhh... U-chan, you're amazing," she breathes as she drifts down from her high. She still needs a few seconds to catch her breath. He removes his fingers from her pussy and brings them up to his face. He licks a soaked finger, holding her gaze as he does so. He knows it turns her on to see him doing this. He loves her taste. No one else in the world tastes like she does.

He licks his fingers clean, and then reaches up to unclasp her mask. She looks blatantly sexy in it but he wants to see her face clearly. He wants to see her eyes smolder a fiery red when he strokes inside her with his dick.

She offers no resistance when he slides it off. Instead, she latches onto his neck and begins to do what she had wanted to do ever since stepping into the studio. She licks and sucks and nips along his neck, right over his tattoo. His sweat mingles with the taste of his skin, adding a certain saltiness that she finds alluring.

She moves lower, to the base of his neck where it meets the shoulder, and without warning, bites down hard enough to draw blood. He doesn't even flinch. He merely groans and cups her ass as he rubs his erection against her soaked pussy. She licks around the wound, lapping at the red liquid.

"U-chan, you're delicious," she whispers against his skin.

She wants more, though. This isn't nearly enough. She _needs_ more.

She cups his cock through his pants, squeezing lightly. He gasps audibly and she smiles. She lowers herself down his body until she is kneeling between his legs, before reaching for his zipper to remove the cumbersome clothing.

His cock is an impressive organ, made even more wonderful with a vertical piercing right through the glans. She teases him by licking a small drop of precum right from the top of his slit. There's a small smear of his blood at the corner of her mouth that she failed to wipe off. It makes her look even sexier. He grits his teeth and gives her as much of a glare as he can, given the situation.

She chuckles. "Not there? How about this?"

She gives his balls a long, slow lick. His eyes seem to disappear to the back of his skull.

"Or this?" She takes one of his balls into her mouth and suckles gently, then does the same to the other. She carefully avoids touching his dick to prolong the torment as much as possible. She tongues his balls over and over, driving him insane. If she doesn't stop this right now, he's going to burst. He could hardly control the crazy jerking of his hips as she continued suckling him.

As if aware of just how close he is, she stops and the relief is almost welcome. Almost. She gives him an instant to recover himself. She doesn't want his torture to end just yet.

She's not done with him. Not by a long shot.

She gives his cock a long lick from base to tip. He groans and grips the edges of the chair hard. She licks him a few more times before taking his whole length into her mouth. She sucks him eagerly while fondling his balls. She's like a starving woman given a feast.

"Aaarghhh, Itori-san."

He gathers her bright, red hair in a loose grip to keep them away from her face while she continues her exquisite torture. He doesn't really understand it, what she sees in him. What keeps her coming back to him. He knows she can have any man she wants. There is no shortage of suitors, either. He is always silent when he watches them flirt with her at the bar, only to have her glance his way and wink secretively. She never goes with any of them, though. He wonders at that. They never really agreed to be mutually exclusive, never even talked about it or acknowledged what was between them. They just let it be.

Which was why it was so embarrassing for him to lash out jealously at her about Renji. She doesn't belong to him. He doesn't own her. She freely _chooses_ to be with him.

He doesn't want to question it too deeply. He also doesn't want to examine his feelings too closely.

For now, this is enough.

Having her like this.

Having her lose control like this.

No one else gets to see this side of her but him. No one else knows how she looks like when she cums. Or that she likes to fall asleep with his cock still buried deep inside her.

"That's enough, Itori-san," he says gently, pulling his pierced cock from her wet mouth. She pouts cutely but his next words make her tingle all over.

"I need to fuck you, right now."

He stands up from the chair and draws her with him. He makes her sit on his desk and despite his words, he can't seem to keep himself from the temptation of licking her pussy. She makes cute little noises every time he licks her clit, or when his tongue darts inside her to taste deeper. He can't get enough of them. By the time he lifts his dark head to see the expression on her face, she is shivering with helpless need and threatening to end his life if he doesn't fuck her soon.

He moves to cover her body with his and she instinctively wraps her slender legs around him. His mouth captures hers once again while he grinds his dick against her wet folds, the piercings teasing her sensitive nub deliciously. They both groan at the sensation. He fondles her breasts, rolling the hard nipples between his skillful fingers. She moans aloud and thrashes beneath him, wordlessly begging for him to fuck her.

He decides she's suffered enough. He angles his dick to her entrance and penetrates her to the root with one, smooth thrust. She cries out his name brokenly and tightens her legs around his hips, urging him to move faster. His dick feels so _damn_ good. She whispers dirty things in his ear. How much she misses his cock. How wet she gets when he walks into the room. How much she loves it when he fucks her roughly like this.

And he pounds her repeatedly, letting her words wash over him. He needs to hear them as much as she needs to say them, to let him know. She tells him that no other man makes her feel like this. She clings to him while his cock strokes her inner walls pleasurably. He suddenly untangles both of her legs from his waist and holds her ankles close to her head, forcing her to lie down on the desk while continually thrusting into her dripping pussy. The change in the angle makes him go even deeper and she screams his name in pure, wanton abandon. She bites him again but he ignores the blood dripping down both of them. Her eyes are gleaming red, smoky with lust and unbridled passion.

When at last he feels her involuntary contractions around his cock, he also finally lets go, cumming deep inside her in blissful release.

When his heart rate is back to normal levels, he steals a fleeting look at her. She looks lusciously satiated, lying there boneless beneath him. She offers him a radiant smile and purrs in contentment. He moves to withdraw himself from her, and the action produces a decidedly squishy sound that makes her giggle.

She grins at him as she hops off the desk.

"I want a bed. You up for another round?" she asks, cheekily.

He raises a single eyebrow at her question. Need she ask?

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_A/N_: If you want to see the mask that Itori wears, visit i=imgur=com/sJSOQ5k=jpg. Change all the (=) equal signs to dots.


End file.
